darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Good News From Groove
October 05, 2011, 9:36 PM Back To 2011 Logs First Aid Hot Spot Groove Streetwise (Repair Depot, Iacon) --- First Aid is curled up on his berth with a datapad, studiously ignoring the welding rig that NPanaCea has pointedly put on a cart at the foot of his berth. Occasionally, he forgets he's annoyed, and smiles at something in the document he's reading. Hot Spot wanders in and goes straight to First Aid's side. "Hi there, Aid," he says, and sits in his usual seat. "What's with the equipment." He jerks a thumb at the rig. "NPanaCea wants to make sure I don't forget that Ratchet will hear about anything I do while she's on shift." First Aid says mournfully. He sighs. "I just want to fix the supply closet- just a little bit at a time, it wouldn't be hard." Hot Spot laughs and pats Aid very gently on the shoulder. "Maybe when you're a bit better?" he says, and shuffles in his seat - something isn't right, but he can;t think what. "Ratchet wouldn't let you go idle if you were capable of work." He grins, trying very hard not to think about how First Aid got the way he is. "But you'll just have to put up with the boredom until then." He shuffles again. "Did my chair get bigger?" "I know, but the supply closet- it's a /mess/." FIrst Aid says. "Flashover was here last shift- well, the last two, really- he sat with me for a while while Groove was gone, and we talked." "Ah," Hot Spot says. He stands, and readjusts the chair. "Did he saying anything more about how we were made?" He's going to avoid the supply closet issue for now, and hope Aid forgets about it (it's a very small and lonely hope). First Aid shakes his head, willing to be diverted, at least for now. "He wasn't told much- he and Coruscate were brought in just to be our guardians and teachers- Coruscate was, realy, they just came as a set. If Coruscate knew more, well, he never told Flashover, and I think from what Flashover said, eh would have. Mostly we talked about some of the things he remembers from when we were younger, before we got our memories erased. There's some quiet murmuring and shuffling from behind both of them, then an audible huff from NPanaCea. "I told you he'd weld you to the berth if you didn't stop squirming, Aid." Groove calls out cheerfully, making his way toward both of them with a grin. He stops by Hot Spot, leaning forward and resting his forearms on the back of the chair his brother was in. "So, Aid, you told Spot the news yet or do I get to do it myself?" "Hi there." Hot Spot turns in his chair to offer Groove a friendly smile. "What news?" "Of course not, he just got here, and it's yours to tell," First Aid says with a smile of his own. "I thought you'd want to." Hot Spot gives Groove an expectant look. Whatever it is, First Aid's happy, so it has to be good. Groove's grin widens and he straightens, revealing the fresh Autobot symbol on his lower left chest. "Autobot Groove, at your service." He offers with a chuckle and a mock-salute. "Been at training all shift." First Aid's smile broadens into an outright grin. "Congratulations again, Groove." Hot Spot's jaw drops, but it soon morphs into a very happy smile indeed. "That's wonderful!" he says, and his voice shows he truly means it. "What made you choose?" Striding in, Streetwise glances about. He had a bit of a long expression on his face as he makes his way to where First Aid was, noting Groove and Hot Spot easily. his blue optics brighten as he notices the symbol on the bike-brother's chestplate "Hello Brothers... nice new decal there." he notes to Groove with a grin, although it was not as wide as usual. "Hi Streetwise, what's going on? Is everything okay?" First Aid says, reaching over to pat Streetwise on the shoulder when he's within reach. Hot Spot's enthusiasm wanes a little at the look on Streetwise's face, but not by much - with Groove having chosen to become an Autobot, how could he be anything but ecstatic? "Hey there," he says kindly to Streetwise. "What's up?" Groove pauses, about to answer when Streetwise appears. He shrugs at the comment, grin still firmly in place. "What can I say, I like to keep up with all the latest trends." He says with a chuckle, though Streetwise's initial expression doesn't go unnoticed. Unlike the other two, he keeps his observation to himself, just waiting for his brother to answer the questions. Reaching up to grab the hand on his shoulder, holding it there, Streetwise focuses on the recovering brother first "Yeah First Aid, Hot Spot. Just trying to work out my message to my father saying I'm not going back. I want it to be short, to the point, but also..."he taps his chestplate, where his fuel pump is "I want to hit him here a little bit. Make him realize he'd made some mistakes. Its not easy but I think I got it. Dont worry, I'll be fine. I guess that just leaves me to tie up my loose ends and Blades Huh?" Hot Spot can't help a small sigh of relief. "I know you'll be fine," Hot Spot says. "You can take care of yourself. Doesn't stop us worrying though." First Aid nods. "We're here if you need any help, okay?" He smiles a little. "Blades... Blades'll come around if and when he wants to. Flashover says he's always been prickly like that, even if it wasn't so much." "I know that First Aid. You'll be the first ones to find out if I need it." promises Streetwise wit hhis easy smile, folding his arms. He nods to Hot Spot "Worrying is fine. But I'm glad you have confience in me. I still want to get to re-know him. One thing though about joining: Will we be training and assigned together ou think?" Hot Spot smiles. "If we're not put together at some point, I'd be surprised," Hot Spot says. "I don't know about training." Groove tilts his helm slightly, optic ridges drawing down. He almost wants to ask why Streetwise would want to hurt someone he considered a father, but forces the urge away, instead smiling and patting him on the back. "It'll be fine. I got some loose ends myself, anyways. I'm sure the Autobots will be glad to have you when you join." Not that he wants to think about those right now... Streetwise's question is a good distraction, though. "I don't know about assignments, but I don't think I'm training with you guys- they've got me going through basic training right now, but they're assigning me as a scout, and that sorta training's different than normal. The Prime also said something about negotiations when we talked." Streetwise nods "I was looking over the recruitment information. I'm thinking of going for Officer training, or maybe security and takedowns. That kind of stuff." he explains, sounding somewhat more enthusiastic. "Course, once I join we'll have to have a... well, a meeting and stuff. All five of us." he suggests. "Well, that answers that," Hot Spot says. "I think you'll make a find negotiator," he adds to Groove. Then Streetwise's words register. "Sure," he says, unable to stop the smile coming back again full force. "Provided we can convince Blades." "Well, this would happen AFTER we convince him. How, I dont know yet. I think that would be Groove the Negotiator's part." Streetwise notes, turning to smile at the other Brother "If you think you can. He just optics me all the time. Tough nut to crack." "He's had a tough time," Hot Spot says. "Even if he has been a little like that all along. He'll come around." Groove laughs at the comments, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I don't know that I'm actually going to get assigned that. I can talk to Blades either way- been meaning to anyways. I'm not going to push the Autobot thing, though. He needs to make that decision himself." "I do think..." adds Streetwise "We need to lay off the 'you dont have to if you dont want to, nobody will make you'... At least, last time I talked to him and we were all like that, I think it irritated him. We should just hang out, have fun, and he'll come around like you said Hot Spot." Hot Spot nods. "Good plan," he says. He gives Groove's new insignia another inspection. "And he's sure to see how well you're settling into it, even if we don't actually say anything." Groove resists the urge to touch the insignia at Hot Spot's examination, nodding. "Yeah. I wasn't planning on even talking about the Autobots or anything like that, just talking to him. I haven't really had a chance to do that anyways with everything that's happened." Zooming on the Insignia, Streetwise bites his lip a little bit, his own polished chassis unmarked by any symbol of allegiance yet. But he does touch a blank spot on it, where an insignia would go "Do that. If I catch him I'll do it to. Talk brother to brother, and forget this faction business." a pause "Eesh. I'm sounding like one of the monks I saw in Cubicron once now arent I?" "Nothing wrong with that," Hot Spot teases, and nudges Streetwise gently in the side. Groove huffs air out his vents a little at that, prodding Streetwise in the shoulder. "Hey, I lived with monks." He points out, but he's still grinning and there's no heat in his words. "Don't think you can start talking bad about them just 'cause I'm an Autobot now." "All right," Hot Spot says, "my break's over. Are you both going to stay with Aid?" A chortle as he's nudged one way, then the other "Hey, I wasn't talking bad about them at all. In all honesty I admire how calm they looked and stuff, and yourself too Groove." he points out, though his smile was huge "I just didnt expect to SOUND like one at all. I'm not very... monkish? Monky? " he winks at Groove, then looks to Hot Spot "I can stay a little bit and keep him company for sure." he responds, pulling a chair over. "Thanks," he says. He smiles to them all and heads off for the next round of his training. "I like 'monkish' better. 'Monky' just sounds weird." Groove says cheerfully, waving after Hot Spot. "Have a good time! I'll be here!" He glances at the chair their brother just vacated before dropping into it, shifting around in the slightly-too-large chair until he's sprawled over it comfortably. "I need to figure out how to adjust these one of these days." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Groove's LogsCategory:Hot Spot's LogsCategory:Streetwise's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP